Deep Connection
by Illeia Evalion
Summary: Under the glorious sunset, Xion thought it was just going to be another evening with her two best friends. She was soon to realise how wrong she was.


Deep Connection

'Yes, that sounds perfect...'

'What sounds perfect?'Asked a red haired Nobody, poking his head between the two younger Nobodies, making them both jump in surprise.

'Oh, Roxas was just telling me all of the things we could do if we left the Organization.' Xion spoke.

She watched as Axel sighed heavily and sat down in his usual spot upon the clocktower.

'Guys look, we've been through before,' he said, 'we'd have nowhere to go, plus the Organization would hunt us down like savage dogs and brutally drag us back...or worse, destroy us.'

This time it was Roxas's turn to sigh. 'I know but...it doesn't hurt to dream, right?' He said looking down at his lap, his face reflecting his nonexistent heart that was seemingly filled with tears.

Axel put an arm on his shoulder, sensing his friend's discomfort. 'Hey, cheer up. Look at this book I found in the library.' He said, producing an old, thick book from his coat pocket. 'I thought we could read some of it, because I know how much you like fairytales.' He smirked, winking at Xion.

'Sure.' She said, turning slightly to face Axel properly. He was right; she loved fairytales as they were her way of escaping her own life and into worlds where the good always triumphs over evil. Axel flipped the book open on a random page, and studied it carefully.

'This one doesn't appear to have a title.' He mused, subconsciously stoking the soft, tattered spine.

'What's it about?' Roxas asked rather eagerly.

'Let's find out.' Axel replied, grinning. Clearing his throat, he began to read.

'_Back in the days of yore and overgrown forests lived three rebellious souls, unknowingly lost and searching for something deeper than what lied on the surface of life. They were regarded as different, evil and treasure seekers but all they really wanted was a place to belong and each other to share it with. This wasn't to be however, as the forces of injustice wore them down quickly and stripped them of whatever they called their own..._

_It is said that this tale really began before these band of dreamers even came together._

_The man thought to be the leader of the trio started out in a small village just on the edge of the endless murky marshes. He found a great fascination in fire as a child which seemed to develop further into a deep passion when he became older. Unfortunately his curiosity got the better of him and his small experiment with fire resulted in the mass burning of his entire village. Blind to compassion, the surviving villagers, including his family, banished him from the wreckage he once called home and was forced to make his own way in life, completely away from civilization, which he soon began to forget. He became a lone figure, travelling from place to place, but only ever remaining on the outskirts in an obscure fear of being spotted. Without realising, he left shards of virtue within each of his footprints, finally to the point where stealing from passersby became a reasonable thing to him. So that's how he stayed, within in the shadows, waiting for his daily prey._

_The next to enter the scenario is a young man who had no recollection of his past. One day he woke up as if just from birth. He was an empty shell, ready to be filled with all of life's offers. Opening his stiff, heavy eyes, he looked up to see a swirling mass of grey clouds in the sky and willowing trees which leered at him from above. Sitting up, he felt his ever tired body drenched from head to foot in sweat. He began to wash himself off in a nearby river where he was violently ambushed by our fire loving thief. Soon realising that the boy had no money, he agreed to let him join him on his path of crime. _

_Next came a young woman of high status, or at least she was supposed to be. Her parents were the King and Queen of an __inadequate__ world. They hoped and prayed for a miracle in the form of a baby boy that would restore their dignity. Luckily for them they got their wish but twice over. The Queen had twins, one boy and one girl. One who grew up in a life of leisure and favouritism, whereas the other was neglected and shunned in public. The son grew into a fantastic warrior and fought to restore all villages and towns across the country from evil. His existence became a thing of worship and his true name became unspeakable for the unworthy. The princess, however, felt worthless and that she had finally reached the limit of her tolerance. Never looking back, she ran away and straight into the hands of two partners in crime. She was a pretty good fighter and managed to hold her own before trading her jewellery for a place with them to which they accepted._

_This trio was only on the run from the law for about a year, constantly hiding in bushes, running until bathed in fatigue, the thrilling sensation always catching up with them and making sure they kept a good distance away from civilization. Brief encounters with the forces of good brought their courage slowly down along with their energy and health._

_12 months of this and they were finally beaten. In the morning light the prince and his men had found them sleeping peacefully under the blazing sun. They yanked them to their feet, painfully hitting them when they didn't comply to bow down to the majestic prince._

_When the younger male criminal defiantly elbowed his captor painfully in the stomach he yelled out in protest. The prince just smiled and licked his lips at the thought of his blood along his ice cool blade. Snatching a long sword from one of his soldier's hands he threw it to the boy who caught it with ease. He braced himself as he watched the prince charge towards him menacingly, slashing his sword that collided with his. _

_Unable to overpower him, the prince kicked the boy in the gut instead, knocking him back and leaving him winded, his sword lying pitifully upon the ground. The prince didn't hesitate to run full pelt back at him, his fingers twitching around the sword as he readied it to strike._

Xion suddenly saw Roxas grab his stomach in pain and hunch over slightly. She held his arms lest he should fall off the edge of the clock tower as Axel continued to read.

'_The girl screamed and ran in front of the prince's blade which savagely impaled her upon contact.'_

Xion suddenly felt herself slip from the edge of the clocktower.

'_The boy ran to his friend, catching her in his arms as she fell to the ground.'_

Xion gasped suddenly as her whole body fell from the clock tower's ledge. She shut her eyes instantly, waiting for the hard impact of the ground to catch her. Instead she felt something clasp around her right hand tightly, holding her in a firm grip. Looking up she saw Roxas reaching down, his grasp within hers, and a deep look of shock etched across his face.

Suddenly, Xion felt burning cold hands reach up and grab her quivering ankles in an attempt to pull her down. Daring to look, Xion cast her eyes down to see that there wasn't anything there. As she lost her concentration for a moment she felt herself slip away slightly from Roxas's grasp. Screaming she dug her nails deep into his skin to keep herself securely in his grip. She looked up to where Axel was to see he was still reading aloud, more to himself than anyone else. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was reading as if hypnotized, his eyes never blinking. His voice seemed to sound all around her and she cried at him to stop.

'_Holding her close to him with her hand on his cheek, the boy looked deep into her glistening eyes before they gently closed.'_

Xion felt herself being dragged down and she began to slide from Roxas's grip. Sweat dripping from their hands it separated them from each other.

Suddenly she felt her hand leave his. She gazed into his eyes as she felt a strange trickle of water leave them. Something within the depths of her chest was thumping painfully and a hard lump clawed at her throat. She fell helplessly through the air at an alarming speed, keeping her watery gaze on her two best friends. Axel's voice twisted and turned, caressed and scratched around in her head. His voice became more and more distant as her sight got darker and darker...

'_The prince smiled maliciously. One down, two more to go.'_

Gasping, Xion sat up quickly. Looking around her she saw she was in her ivory room that was darkened under the night. She was breathing rapidly and she could still feel the lump in her throat slowly dying with every breath she took. She checked under her eyes to find that they were dry but felt a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck.

Exhaling deeply, she lay back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

It was all a dream...

She let her memory explore every part of her mind, as if to link the dream to something. But it was no use and before long she fell back to sleep.

What did it mean?

* * *

I'm sorry if this seemed a little crazy but it seemed like a really good idea when I was writing it. Could you tell who the prince was? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


End file.
